


[Podfic] Women's Weapons

by sophinisba



Series: Merry Femslash 2012 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2012, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Training, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: thingswithwings's story read aloud:"such_heights prompted me with 'some combination of Natasha, Pepper, and Maria, weapons training.' This is what happened."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Women's Weapons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435910) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Doubly gifted to such_heights. <3

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Women's%20Weapons.mp3) | **Size:** 13.1 MB | **Duration:** 28.31

  
---|---


End file.
